Models representing data relationships and patterns, such as functions, algorithms, systems, and the like, may accept input (sometimes referred to as an input vector), and produce output (sometimes referred to as an output vector) that corresponds to the input in some way. For example, a model may be implemented as a machine learning model. A machine learning algorithm may be used to learn a machine learning model from training data. The parameters of a machine learning model may be learned in a process referred to as training. For example, the parameters or weight values of a machine learning model may be learned using training data, such as historical data that includes input data and the correct or preferred output of the model for the corresponding input data. A machine learning model may be used to compute predictions based on historical data.